


When Everyone Found Out (What Happened Last Summer)

by MagusLibera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Iris West - Freeform, Complete, Donna Smoak/Quentin Lance - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kara Danvers/Mon-El - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: 5 + 1 Where everyone on Team Arrow (and some of the family) finds out about Olicity's bunker sex last Summer!





	1. 1: At the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened! The idea for this started off as a quick one-shot that I'd intended to get out over this Summer, but it turned into six short chapters of fluff.  
> It's my first project but I have a lot more ideas running around my head, so we'll see where they go!  
> 

**1: At the Office**

It’s a Thursday when everyone at the office finds out.

 

Oliver had done such a good job of upholding the promise he’d never actually made to Felicity that night last summer. He was actually quite proud that no one had found out, especially since he and Felicity had made Bunker sex a far more regular occurrence than it had been even prior to their break up, but, inevitably, that came to an end.

 

Felicity had come to visit him in City Hall, and she was wearing one of those dresses she’d had a particular affinity for in the days she’d been his EA and Palmer’s VP. This one was one of the ones with a triangular cut-out revealing her attractive cleavage, and with one of the not-that short skirts which Isabel Rochev had been so focused on while Oliver had been more interested in the mile-long legs that the skirt revealed. It was also green. Arrow-suit green. Oliver approved, and that was probably the reason that everyone at the office ended up finding out in the first place.

 

The clacking of her heels immediately drew Oliver’s gaze to her, and then down. To her legs.

 

A Cheshire Cat smile grew across his face.

 

“Hey!” Always so cheerful, his Felicity, “You ready to go?” she offered a winning smile back at him.

“I like this dress, Honey.” The only reply he gave.

Her smile turned both shy and coy all at once, damn this woman affected him. “Yeah? Remind you of the old days?”

“Mmm. Do you know how many times I looked up from my desk at QC and saw you in a dress like that?” He stood up, “Do you know what I wanted to do to you every time you looked at me with that sexy little smile?” He stalked around the desk, eyes darkening.

“Olive-”

“At the office, I’d want to bend you over that desk and fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight.” He towered over her.

“Olive-”

“In the foundry, I’d see you lick your lips when I was on the salmon ladder, and I’d just want to bite them and then make love to you on the training mats.”

“OLIVE-”

“Of course, that particular fantasy has come true now. Maybe you’d like to help with the other o-”

“WHAT?” Shit. Thea. “You had SEX on the training mats in the FOUNDRY!”

“Shit.”

 

“I tried to tell you that she was here! You just kept talking!” Felicity looked mortified as she pushed Oliver back from where he had her pressed against his desk. He didn’t let her. He had a very large problem that he didn’t want his sister to see pressing into Felicity, so he moved her around so that they both faced the door, where Thea stood, mouth agape, but Felicity’s slender body covered his front.

 

It got worse, “I really didn’t ever want to hear a sentence like that. Ever.” Of course Quentin was here too. It couldn’t be bad enough that Thea knew, Quentin had to know too.

 

“Felicity!” Thea squealed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, um, we weren’t exactly together at the time and he’s your brother and it’s kind of weird and it happened a long time ago, like a whole year ago, last summer, well it’s happened since then too, quite a few times actually, but we were back together for those times but it was still weird and-”

“Didn’t I say that I never wanted to hear a sentence like that again?”

“You had bunker sex when you were broken up last summer!” Really, Thea was about to go beyond the range of human hearing with the pitch of her squealing, although, it was helping to dissipate his problem.

“Thea, let it go.” He really did not want to talk about bunker sex with his fiancé to his sister.

“Please let it go. I do not want to know any more about my girlfriend’s daughter’s sex life.” Quentin looked pale, and slightly nauseated.

“And I don’t want to tell you anything about it.” Felicity was a little pale too, come to think of it.

“But I do!” Thea was the only one who didn’t seem entirely uncomfortable.

“Thea! He’s your brother!” Felicity exclaimed.

“And you’re my best friend! Spill.”

“I’m leaving, I’ll see you soon, Felicity.”

“Bye Quentin.” He left, “Thea, if I promise to talk tomorrow at lunch, will you drop this now and let us go home?” She was practically pleading.

“Deal. But you’re not getting out of this, Missy. I want to know exactly what you got up to with my big bro last summer!”

“Okay, that’s enough. Bye Thea, I’ll see you here tomorrow. I don’t care what you and Felicity say to each other, just don’t talk to me about it.” He hurried her out, ready to go home and forget the past ten minutes.

 

Once home, Felicity broke out into peals of laughter, wracking through her body. Her very sexy, green clad body. Looks like Thea didn’t permanently damage his libido after all.

“Oh god! I knew it was too good to be true, getting away with bunker sex for so long!” She giggled.

He caught her around her waist, “Well, at least Curtis doesn’t know.”

“Oh man! He’d be even worse than Thea if he knew!”

“But your Mom would be the worst!”

“Then let’s pray she never finds out.” He nuzzled his nose into her neck and kissed her there.”

“Mmhmm.” She caught his lips with hers and his hands slipped down to her ass.

“Love you Honey.”

“Love you too.”

 

Their kiss deepened as he lifted her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and pressed the evidence of his libido back into her. He carried her upstairs into their bedroom at the loft, never losing contact with her lips as he lifted her skirt, and she loosened his tie.

 

They were supposed to go to the bunker that night.

 

They didn’t make it.


	2. 2: In the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year on, and Curtis FINALLY finds out What Happened Last Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments on my first chapter! I hope that you lovely people of AO3 enjoy this one just as much!

**2: In the Bunker**

 

It’s a Wednesday when everyone in the Bunker finds out.

 

Felicity had just spent a day hard at work with Curtis, both of them putting all of their effort into starting up Smoak Technologies, and reducing the price of their implantable bio-stimulant as much as possible to make it accessible to as many people and countries as they could. The pair had split up, Curtis had gone home earlier for a well-deserved rest before coming to the bunker for his Mister Terrific duties.

 

Felicity came straight to the bunker after work. And _that_ was a decision that she was either thrilled with, or that she despaired in.

 

After all, it was Wednesday.

And on Wednesdays, Oliver did the salmon ladder.

 

That delicious _clink_ sound filled Felicity’s ears as she stepped off the elevator and she just knew she was in for a treat. As she stepped into her work area, she looked over to the salmon ladder and, _yep_ , there it was. The beautiful sight of rippling abs, bulging biceps and sweaty almost-husband. Felicity licked her lips.

“You’re crinkling again.” The clanging stopped as he got down and walked over to her, not bothering to put on a shirt.

“Am not.”

“Are too. Why?”

“Just wedding things.” She rolled her eyes.

“Your Mom still wants to sprinkle the aisle with glitter, huh?” he chuckled.

“She is not letting this idea go! It’s ridiculous!” she huffed.

“You said no though, right?”

“Have I ever mentioned how good you look in glitter?”

“FELICITY!”

 

She gave him her signature pout – the one she used when he found out that she’d been helping the team behind his back on their trip away two years ago. And then she kissed him. Hard. He moaned, and leaned into her kiss.

“You’re not distracting me from the fact that there are only three weeks until our wedding, and your Mom still thinks it’s going to be a glitter party.” He mumbled against her lips, as he nibbled along them.

“How about you take me over to the training mats, we do a repeat of last summer, and then we talk about it?”

“Good ide-”

“What are you repeating from last summer?” They really could not catch a break. Oliver repeated the turn-around he had performed that evening with Thea in city hall, manoeuvring Felicity to cover him, and they faced Curtis.

 

“Oh god! I just walked in on something, didn’t I?” Curtis did not look anywhere near as abashed as he should walking into this situation – in fact, he looked a little gleeful if Felicity thought about it, “Wait. If I was walking into something, and you were repeating something from last summer, then… OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD BUNKER SEX LAST SUMMER! When was it? How did it happen? I mean, not _how_ did it happen, how did it happen, I passed biology in high school, but how did it come about happening? And where in here? Because I’m gonna need to sterilise that area. Eww! Have I been walking around in unsterilized bunker for a whole year? And-”

“CURTIS!” Oliver growled.

“Yes Ol- uh Mr Green Arrow. Sir.”

“I don’t think that the sex life that my fiancé and I share is really any of your business, is it?”

“Uh, no. Not normally. But the sex life of my best friend is something that I can be privy to, so I think that in this case, maybe it’s…” Curtis trailed off as Oliver gave him a glare that rivalled those he had delivered to criminal one-percenters in the early days of the Hood.

 

“Oliver.” He drew his gaze to Felicity, eyes losing their deathly gleam, “Let me handle this one.” A grunt was the only response she received.

“Curtis, yes, we did have bunker sex last summer. It was the day we shared Chinese food, wine and salmon ladder tips. It happened because we were both quite drunk, still very much in love and fairly lonely without one another. And the Bunker is thoroughly sterilised once a month all over, because you people are big fans of sweating and bleeding all over the place, and frankly this place would stink if I didn’t do a full cleanse.

“Not that any of you know this because no one seems to notice, much less appreciate all of the hours that Thea and I have wasted cleaning up _your_ messes. If you require any more information, you will have to wait for a more appropriate time to ask, because _this isn’t it_!” She hissed at him.

 

Sheepishly, Curtis nodded and apologised. Oliver, not to be left out of the admonishment-fest Felicity was dishing out, narrowed his eyes and said, “And if you tell anyone, you won’t like the consequences.” Much to Felicity’s amusement.

 

Oliver went back to the salmon ladder, and the two geniuses shared a grin as his back turned. For the next hour, Felicity scanned the streets, whilst Curtis played with his balls.

 

Clearly, Curtis’ excitement over the prospect of his favourite high profile couple having had sex during their break up outweighed his fear of the retributions that Oliver may bring down upon him, because the moment that Dinah and Rene walked into the Bunker, he practically screamed that “OLIVER AND FELICITY HAD SEX IN THE BUNKER LAST SUMMER WHILST THEY WERE BROKEN UP!”.

 

This proved three things:

  1. That Curtis had seriously underestimated Oliver’s capacity for punishment.
  2. That Curtis’ excitement was at levels only previously seen when he had met Oliver Queen, and when he had discovered that the aforementioned former-playboy-billionaire was the Green Arrow, and
  3. That Curtis really could not keep a secret. It was actually shocking how well he had hidden his identity as Mister Terrific, and his teammates’ other secret identities for as long as he had, from as many people as he had.



 

The other unfortunate thing was that Quentin had walked in just behind the two vigilantes.

 

“I know that I’ve said that I never wanted to hear about that again. I distinctly remember saying that. And yet, for some reason, it _keeps coming up_.”

“Sorry, Quentin,” Felicity blushed, “We did ask him to keep his mouth shut about it.” She glared at him. “What can I help you with?”

“Just dropping this off.” He handed her a folder, about as thick as Felicity’s thigh, “It’s some of your mother’s ideas for flower arrangements at the wedding.”

“Just _some_ of them?” Felicity looked genuinely scared.

“Yep. Good luck, Kiddo. I’m leaving. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” she mumbled back, distracted by her horror at the idea of spending the evening combing through _some_ of the flower arrangement possibilities. How many ways were there to arrange flowers, anyway?

 

Dinah’s voice broke through her petal-filled nightmare, “So… bunker sex? Last summer?”

Felicity’s blush was the only answer needed.

“You get it girl.” Thank God for Dinah and her level-headed, ordinary reactions to things. Felicity didn’t even have to respond, Dinah just walked off to get changed. She was the best.

 

“Really Curtis? Why did you feel the need to yell that out?” Felicity heard Rene chuckle. “Not that I’m complaining that whatever happened, happened, because Queen could really do with relaxing a bit more, but-”

“Curtis.” The subject of the statement flinched in anticipation of a violent verbal attack. But Oliver was very calm, and possibly even amused as he continued to say “For the next few weeks, we’re going to work on your physical skills. Tonight, your first exercise will be ten sets on the salmon ladder.”

“Bu-”

The Arrow-bite returned to the Emerald Archer’s voice, “Leave your balls alone and get on the salmon ladder. NOW.”

 

By the time that Curtis had finished on the salmon ladder, Oliver had returned from the night’s patrol, and Felicity’s arms had developed a phantom ache just from watching Curtis work. Curtis could hardly lift his own arms. Oliver proclaimed that he was pleased that Curtis had finished his ‘warm-up’, and proceeded to spend the next forty-five minutes essentially beating Curtis up during their sparring session.

 

Just as Curtis thought it was all over, when Felicity announced that she was done for the night and Oliver went to have a shower before going home, Oliver left him a set of exercises to do – some of which Felicity had never even heard of before, but which, after having looked it up, she discovered should come under the label of ‘torture’ rather than ‘exercise’ – and told him that he would be checking the security feeds to ensure that he had done them all, before promptly leaving.

 

Oliver and Felicity had a very _relaxing_ night.

 

Curtis didn’t finish working out until past three in the morning.

 

That was the easiest day that he had for the next three weeks.

 

It would have been longer, had the freshly-minted Queen and Smoak-Queen not gone on their honeymoon.

 

Curtis regretted blabbing about bunker sex for a long while.


	3. 3: In Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow pays a visit to Team Flash.  
> It's all Curtis' fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to get it out anyway. Hopefully I feel a bit better about my work next time!

**3: In Central City**

 

It’s a Tuesday when everyone in Central City finds out.

 

Even though there were less than two weeks before their wedding, and Donna Smoak was _still_ trying to work glitter into their ceremony, Oliver and Felicity found themselves a day’s drive away (though they took Felicity’s private jet) in the Scarlet Speedster’s city. _Of course_ the moment when Barry needed their help was during the busiest time of their lives. When else would he need them?

 

In any case, he _did_ need them, and they’d promised to be there for Barry whenever he needed them, which was a promise that they intended to keep.

 

Team Flash, however, might have been regretting asking Team Arrow for help, as their arrival only brought chaos. Oliver and Felicity came in first, Felicity burdened with a mixture of technology and wedding notes, and Oliver insisting that “Glitter glue is not an appropriate form of decoration for the flowers!” as he and Felicity argued over something to do with their wedding. Barry was dreading what his life would look like in five months’ time when he and Iris would only be a few weeks from their own wedding. His life was hectic enough now, never mind in the final few days of wedding planning. At least Iris’ parent wasn’t quite as glitter orientated as Donna Smoak.

 

“I agree, but she’s not going to let up any time soon, we just need to find something that we don’t mind being glittery, or that we don’t care about so much, and just let her glitter it up!” Felicity was practically pleading.

“Fine!” Oliver exclaimed, “What are you suggesting?”

 

Diggle, Dinah, Curtis and Rene trooped in behind the couple, Curtis holding yet more tech, Rene piled up with extra wedding files, and Dinah wheeling in a case which could only contain the teams’ suits. Diggle’s mouth seemed to be in a perpetual state of attempting to hold off a smirk as he watched Oliver and Felicity with barely concealed amusement.

 

“The confetti?” Felicity replied.

“No! No way! It’ll be stuck on me all day, and then I’ll be glittery on all of our wedding photos!”

Felicity didn’t say anything.

“No. No, no, no. She already bought glitter confetti didn’t she?” he sighed.

“Just a little bit.” Felicity seemed to shrink a little.

“Felicity!”

“Don’t worry! I’ll make sure that not one little confetto stays stuck in your hair!”

 

“Digging the use of ‘confetto’ there, Felicity.” Cisco interjected.

“Thanks! I’ve been dying to use it the entire time we’ve been planning this wedding!”

“Some TBBT inspiration there?”

“Just a tad.” She smirked.

 

“Felicity, that discussion was not over.” Oliver was reaching growly mode.

“And as much fun as it would be for us all to see how it ends, I believe that we came to Central City for a reason.” Diggle almost seemed upset that he had to end the evening’s entertainment, but he was right.

“Sorry.” Felicity looked sheepish now, “Curtis, Cisco, want to help with the set up?” The Technological Trio went over to a work station, engrossed in both their tech, and a passionate discussion on the latest episodes of _The Big Bang Theory_.

 

As the slightly less technologically gifted members of Team Arrow said their greetings to Iris, Barry, Joe, Harry, Julian and the less deadly version of Killer Frost, who was probably still considerably more deadly than Caitlin, two streaks of lightning flashed into the room. Diggle dropped his helmet.

“There are two more of you?” He directed his shock towards Jesse and Wally, who were now back in their normal clothes, having finished their patrol for the night.

“Hi, I’m Wally West, Joe’s son.”

Diggle turned to Joe, “Your son is a-”

“And I’m Jesse Wells, from Earth-2.”

Diggle’s jaw dropped, “You’re from another Earth?”

“Yeah, did no one tell you about the multiverse?” Jesse looked shocked at the mere thought.

“Yes, we did. He just has trouble believing these things. He still drops his fries every time Barry speeds.” Felicity extended a hand, “Felicity Smoak, pleasure to meet you Jesse, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You’re Felicity Smoak?” Jesse’s eyes bugged out.

“Yeah…”

“I need to talk to you about a few of your hacks, and your company running skills, and your-” The two women walked off, talking shop.

 

“Okay everyone,” Oliver began, “As great as this had been, we’ve had a long journey. Barry, get us up to speed tomorrow, and we’ll help out?”

Barry nodded. “Get some rest, everyone. Be here before seven tomorrow morning.” Grumbles of complaint came from the general direction of Cisco and Curtis, but were silenced by a hard look from Oliver.

He looked over at Barry, “Do you have a training area that regular people can use around here?”

“Why? Do you want to have S.T.A.R. Labs sex with Felicity there, keep up the secret vigilante base sex tradition?” Curtis regretted opening his mouth immediately. He had already worked out for the entire plane journey due to his last verbal faux pas.

 

Barry choked, “You have sex in people’s secret bases?” he looked a little green.

“Curtis!” Oliver yelled.

Curtis looked ill too, as he attempted to dig his way out of the hole he had made, and successfully dug himself in deeper, “No! No, they don’t. They just had sex that one time, in the Bunker. OUR Bunker. No one else’s. Or, at least, they did it that once last summer, when they were broken up, and since then they may or may not have been doing it more regularly because they’re back together. I don’t know. Though, I’d guess that-”

 

“You slept with Felicity in the Bunker? Where I work? Oliver, she’s like a sister to me!” Dig looked sick too now. “That’s just… I don’t know what to… Never talk to me about your sex life again, please.”

“I didn’t actually bring it up!” Oliver protested, as Dig left.

 

“Well, I don’t want to know any more.” Barry said.

“I’ll second that.” Joe had taken a liking to Felicity, he was a sucker for kids with daddy issues, and was not enjoying the turn in conversation.

“As a man, with a daughter not much younger than Ms. Smoak, I’ll third that motion.” Harry glared at Wally.

 

Oliver dismissed Rene and Dinah. He took Curtis to the work out room that S.T.A.R. Labs did, in fact, have. Curtis did a lot of weights that night.

 

Iris and pseudo-Caitlin, meanwhile, made their way over to Felicity, where she was talking to Jesse. “You had sex with Oliver during your break up? Damn girl! And in your bunker too! Was it good?” Iris had that look she got when talking about Oliver, she still hadn’t gotten over her crush it seemed.

“How do you even know that? Wait, don’t tell me. Curtis. It’s always Curtis. It really is a miracle that he still has a _secret_ identity.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well?” Caitlin asked.

“Well what?” Felicity crinkled her brow.

“Was it good?” the meta prompted.

“Oh, it was the best.” A gleeful look entered Felicity’s eyes. “Salmon ladders really do lead to the most fun days ever.” Squeals escaped all three of the girls surrounding Felicity, and they dissolved into giggles before planning to have a catch up before she left the city.

 

Cisco only had one question to ask of Felicity on the subject of her Bunker sex life.

“You didn’t do it on the tech did you? Because I put a lot of effort into fixing that set up, and if you did anything to harm it, then-”

“We didn’t do it on the tech, Cisco!”

“Okay then. Let’s never speak of this again.”

 

In the end, team Arrow was invaluable in catching the bad guy, and Felicity was able to find an absurd amount of pleasure in the fact that she was able to hack faster than Cisco even whilst planning her wedding at the same time as running comms.

 

Cisco did not seem to find the joy in that fact that she did.

 

At least he had superpowers.


	4. 4: When the Super Team Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Mon-El and Winn visit Central City.  
> Winn and Felicity meet.  
> Curtis is inappropriate.  
> It's your average Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out.  
> It's been a crazy few weeks with my laptop dying, having less time to write because I've been using it to watch everyone's favourite four CW shows (how awesome have the first few episode been though?!), and on top of that I switched one of my courses three weeks into the term so have been trying to catch up on everything I had missed.  
> Anyways, it's half term now, and there's no excuse for not getting a chapter out today, and another one in the week to come, so here we go...

**4: When the Super Team Visits**

 

It’s a Monday when everyone from the Super Team finds out.

 

In an effort to avoid Felicity’s mother – and because Central City was so much less stressful than Star – Oliver, Dig and Felicity had chosen to stick around after they sent the rest of the team home, with Dinah in charge. Because of this, they also happened to be there when a portal opened up at S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

“What the hell?” Oliver, who was stood next to the tear in the multiverse yelled as it appeared.

“We have a breacher!” Cisco ran over to the portal, “Let’s see who’s coming through here! Please be Gypsy, please be Gypsy, please be Gyp-”

A man literally fell into Cisco.

 

“Sorry! Sorry. Hi, I’m Winn. Winn Schott.” The guy – Winn – said, smiling. He didn’t seem to be aware that he had an arrow, two guns, three speedsters, two metas, and four shocked expressions aimed his way.

Then it dawned on him, “Oh, um… please don’t shoot me.”

“Give me a reason not to.” Oliver ground out.

“I’m friends with Supergirl!” he squeaked.

“How do we know that you’re telling the truth?” Wally asked.

“Well, other than the fact that Kara and Mon-El are following me right now, and that I know Kara Danvers AKA Kara Zor-El is Supergirl,” he began pointing, “Oliver Queen – Green Arrow. Cisco Ramon – Vibe. Caitlin Snow or Killer Frost, wait, brown hair – Caitlin Snow. Felicity Smoak – Overwatch, we have gotta talk! Iris West, soon to be West-Allen or Allen, or still just West, I don’t know, but congratulations anyway. I could continue-”

“Okay.” Oliver said, before waiting for him to continue.

“Um, you actually want me to?”

“He’s always like this, ignore him.” Felicity chimed in.

“It’s alright everyone! I know him!.” Barry stepped in front of Winn, arms out to calm everyone down, “Although, I do know that there are shape shifters all over Kara’s Earth. Her friend J’onn is one.” Barry turned on Winn, “How do we know that you’re the real Winn?”

“Other than the fact that I know everyone’s secret identities?” Winn asked.

“Yes. Other than that.” Barry replied, “J’onn could also read minds, what’s to say that you can’t do something similar?”

“The first time we met, you explained the multiverse with a whiteboard, we discussed how going fast enough would let you travel between universes and the you ran and got James, Kara and I ice cream to show us how you went that fast.”

“Okay, you do know a lot. I say we believe him – wait, how long until Kara and Mon-El come through?”

“Hopefully about an hour, they sent me through to get set up, we’re having a small problem.”

“Okay, we believe him cautiously for an hour - because a mind reader might still know those things, but he does seem like Winn - and then we see if Kara and Mon-El turn up. Everyone happy?” Sounds of agreement met Barry from around the room. Oliver still hadn’t lowered his bow.

“Oliver.” Felicity reprimanded, causing for him to reluctantly lower his bow, never relenting on the intensity of the glare he directed at Winn.

 

Winn quickly updated them on the situation. He immediately found a friendship with Felicity and, as he did so, their hacking talk seemed to be making even Cisco slightly confused as to what it was that they were talking about. In Cisco’s defence, he was a mechanical engineer, not a hacker/IT grunt.

As much as his fiancé had settled into chatting with Winn, Oliver still had not relaxed, and whilst he had lowered his bow, he was yet to put it down.

 

Fortunately for Winn, another portal opened up forty minutes after his arrival, interrupting an intense conversation he was sharing with Felicity about the differences between hacking into the FBI on Earth-1 compared to doing it on Earth-38.

 

The portal revealed a suited up Supergirl and Mon-El.

“Damn! That suit is nice.” Cisco remarked.

“Thanks,” Mon-El smiled, “It is _super_ new.” He drew Cisco into a hug.

Kara, having just spotted that there were extra faces in the room, also split her face into a grin as she exclaimed “Felicity! Oliver! And Dig too! It’s so good to see you guys!” she went over to the area they were stood in, Oliver looming over Winn slightly less now, and hugged them.

 

After the pleasantries were done with, Kara caught everyone else up on the problems she had been having. Dig started to choke on his water about halfway through her explanation, and after he stopped choking, he just stood there with an amusing look of something between shock, bewilderment and horror.

 

Once Kara had finished explaining, all three vigilante teams exploded into action and the next three days were spent in a chaos on fights, panic and problem solving as they attempted to catch an alien breacher who had been bothering Kara for months. In the end, it took a combination of some excellently placed technology, a few vibes from Cisco, a perfectly aimed shot from Oliver and the general confusion of three speedsters and two aliens to catch the villainous woman from Earth-38.

 

It was after she had been sealed into the pipeline (until Kara went home and took her to the DEO) that Team Arrow decided to head home and finally face Donna Smoak in order to get the final preparations for their wedding sorted.

 

“It’s been so great getting to know you Winn!” Felicity said as she gave him a tight hug.

“Likewise, Ghost Fox Goddess.”

“Ugh. Don’t call me that! I was seventeen when I came up with it, you can’t hold it against me!”

“I can, and I will.”

“Come visit Star City sometime? I just know that you’ll love Curtis.”

“Yes, I’m sure he will. Maybe you should form some sort of Council of Science Geeks with Curtis, Barry and Caitlyn.” Oliver chuckled.

Felicity half-heartedly slapped him on the chest as she smiled back at him.

 

“Okay, we’d better get going. We need to check in at the Bunker before we face your mom.” He said to her.

“Yeah, what you gonna be doing in the Bunker?” Cisco said, raising his eyebrows and pulling an over exaggerated look of lewd insinuation.

As Oliver and Felicity whipped around to glare at him, Kara pulled a perplexed face and said “What do you-”

“They’re going to have sex in their bunker!” Winn blurted out.

“Oh. Okay.” Kara looked supremely embarrassed, and had developed an adorable little blush.

“No, we’re not! Cisco!” Felicity yelled, her loud voice beginning to emerge, “You’re just as bad as Curtis! Why would you say that?”

Mon-El looked mischievously interested, “So, is this a regular thing, or just once in a while?”

“It’s… what… no!” Felicity spluttered.

 

Mon-El laughed. Kara glared at him. Winn seemed to find the whole affair incredibly amusing.

“I’m kidding. It’s fine.” Mon-El laughed again.

 

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Oliver ushered Felicity out of S.T.A.R. Labs as they gave their goodbyes.

 

Diggle followed just behind them and spent an immensely enjoyable flight back to Star City trying not to laugh at the fact that Felicity was still blushing when they got home.

 

Dinah had managed to keep the other newbies in line quite well, but there had been the incident with a bullet and a T-Sphere, and the resulting explosion taking out the Bunker’s lighting system which earned Curtis and Rene some very angry glares from Oliver.

 

Hurricane Donna hit the moment that Oliver and Felicity walked back into their apartment where she had been babysitting for William. She didn’t let up until after the wedding had finished.

 

And as for Mon-El, Kara and Winn, they got their villain locked up at home, and Mon-El and Kara went home for potstickers and musicals.

 

Winn did not go home. He and Lyra instead took a page out of the Olicity handbook and engaged in DEO sex the minute things heated up after their reunion upon his return home.

 

Winn would be lying if he said that he wasn’t incredibly smug about it.


	5. 5: When the Waverider Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ray arrive on the Waverider for a very special event. Felicity and Oliver can't seem to escape the embarrassment of that one night last summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I officially suck the most out of everyone in the entire galaxy.  
> Where have the past what? Three months gone? I never wanted to leave it this long, and there are no excuses, so I hope that this chapter can begin to make up for me being gone this long, and that I won't be gone for quite so long next time...  
> Enjoy!

**5: When the Waverider Lands**

 

It’s a Friday when everyone from the Waverider finds out. Though Sara insists that it’s a Tuesday. It probably is to the Legends.

 

Whatever the day was, the Legends had deigned to grace Star City with their presence for a party. Which was probably the only thing that _Captain_ Sara Lance would consider more important than fixing time. The party was separated into two parts, the first of which divided the partygoers into two groups because, of course, it was Oliver and Felicity’s bachelor and bachelorette party.

 

They knew that, traditionally, the boys would go with Oliver and the girls with Felicity, but the problem was that Felicity tended to make friends with boys more easily than with girls, and all of Oliver’s friends were also close to Felicity. So, instead of a bachelor party and a bachelorette party, Felicity was having some sort of geeky get together and Oliver was drinking whiskey in the Bunker.

 

Felicity, Curtis, Thea, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin (who was still Caitlin, Killer Frost hadn’t popped out to say ‘Hi!’ just yet), Iris, Jesse, Wally, Ray and even Kara, Mon-El and Winn were all there, starting off their evening with drinks and a trip to a quiz night, where they were anticipating an uncontested win before they joined their other friends, who seemed to think that a quiz night was a strange way to spend a bachelorette party, and had opted to drink with Oliver in the Bunker instead.

 

By the time that the two parties had met up with both one another and Donna Smoak – who had been decorating Oliver and Felicity’s apartment – everyone was experiencing various states of drunkenness, and pinning genitals onto cardboard cut-outs of half-naked-yet-incredibly-hot men seemed far more hilarious (and far less traumatic for Felicity) than it usually did. It was after the games had finished, and everyone had settled down a little bit that they ordered Chinese takeout everyone talked as they waited for it to arrive.

 

“So, where’s William tonight?” Iris asked Oliver.

“He’s with his grandparents.” At the slightly confused looks he was getting from some of the out-of-towners who seemed to be wondering whether to remind him that both of his parents were dead, he added “Samantha’s mom and dad. They offered to take him tonight and then bring him to the venue tomorrow morning so that we could do this, and then still all get ready together for the wedding.”

“That’s so sweet. You guys getting ready together.” Caitlin crooned.

“Wait ‘til ya see their tux’s.” Felicity slurred, “They’re matching. William even has ssss ss-suspenders, just like his dad.”

A chorus of ‘Aww’-s and ‘That’s adorable’-s echoed through the room.

Just as Oliver began to protest that he, in fact, was _not_ adorable, the doorbell sounded.

“Saved by the bell.” Felicity called after him, as he went to answer it. He smiled back at her.

 

“You two are too cute together.” Kara smirked at Felicity.

“You’re one to talk!” she retorted, also smirking as she looked at Kara, half draped across Mon-El. Actually, there seemed to be a lot of draping going on in the room as people lost their social sensibilities through excessive alcohol consumption. Kara on Mon-El, Iris on Barry, Felicity had been relaxing on Oliver, and even Donna and Quentin were cuddled up together. Though, everyone did seem to snap back up to attention as Oliver returned with the food.

 

After Donna quickly excused herself for some half-mumbled reason, Oliver doled out Chinese food to everyone.

“Remember the last time we got drunk and ate Chinese food?” Oliver asked Felicity as he sat next to her with a plate of the stuff.

“When we were broken up, but also very drunk so I asked you for salmon ladder lessons, and then we did it on the training mats?” she giggled.

This comment caused for Sara – who had been looking at Kara with a perplexed expression that seemed to question whether she should be intimidated by Kara or whether she should ask if she had a sister who was single – to promptly sit up straight and spew out “SEX? IN THE BUNKER? Why did no one tell me?”

 

Oliver and Felicity, of course, spotted their blunder immediately, and Felicity developed an adorable blush to match her look of mortification, whilst Oliver simply buried his head in his hands.

“Why does that fact keep getting out?” he muttered to himself.

Sara lightly hit Felicity on the arm, “I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist! Get it, girl!”

Felicity almost choked “I’m not an- I would never- uh-”

Sara cackled, “You should see your face right now! Priceless!”

 

The rest of the room seemed to agree with this assessment, and all possessed looks of varying glee, excepting Oliver, who was glaring at Sara, and Ray, who looked mildly embarrassed. Sara seemed to notice that the overwhelming reaction was tending towards amusement rather than shock, and she looked around at the assembled vigilantes, mouth agape “Did you guys all know about this?” she asked, accusatorily.

There was a resounding admittance that yes, yes they did know about bunker sex.

“I didn’t.” Ray leapt at the chance to exempt himself from Sara’s wrath, “This is the first I’ve heard of it.”

Sara glared at Felicity, “I can’t believe that you slept with him last summer and you didn’t tell me.” She rounded on Thea, “And you! You knew and didn’t say anything either! Traitor.” Her final target was Quentin, “And dad! Did you know too?”

He looked mildly ill, “I wish I didn’t.” was his only reply.

 

It was around this time that the clipping of very high heels met everyone’s ears.

“Do not say anything about this to my mother,” she begged, panic ripe on her face, “she’ll never shut up about this. I won’t hear the end of it!”

Donna entered the room.

“Hey baby,” she stepped to Felicity, “I wanted to give you this for tomorrow. I bought it the day you were born for your wedding day.” Donna handed Felicity a beautiful necklace with a single, dainty diamond hanging from it.

 

“Mom!” She exclaimed, sobering immediately, “I can’t believe you bought this! It’s beautiful… Mom. Why didn’t you sell this? You worked so hard all the time, and this could’ve paid our rent for at least three months! You-”

 

“Baby, baby! It’s okay. I was never going to sell this, it’s yours and I always knew it would be perfect for you when you walked down the aisle.”

 

Felicity had tears in her eyes, “I don’t know what to say… thank you Mom. Thank you.” The blondes embraced.

 

Felicity turned to Oliver, he wrapped her up in one arm, kissed her forehead, and turned to Donna, “You’re right, she’ll look stunning, not that she wouldn’t be beautiful anyway.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m sure it’ll go perfectly with the bunker!” Sara sniggered.

 

“What?” Donna frowned.

 

“Nothing! Just that, I’ll probably wear it all the time. Even at work!”

 

Donna looked doubtful, Sara was smirking, everybody else was trying to repress giggles at Felicity’s fear. The night went on.

 

Oliver and Felicity parted ways, with Oliver staying home, and Felicity going to Thea’s place, ready for their big day.

 

They didn’t leave before getting in a long, far too sexually charged kiss before being dragged apart though.

 

The Legends had some surprise to walk into as they stepped back onto the Waverider after the wedding the next day.


	6. +1: Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are back from their honeymoon, and there are a few surprises in store for them at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this magic? An update in less than a week? I know, I'm shocked too. But, this is it, everyone. The final chapter of a story. The culmination of something that took much longer than it should have. The... well, you get it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this finale, and that you bear the image of a Bichon Frise puppy (Google it for cuteness!) in Oliver Queen's house in mind for the duration of this chapter. It was too funny to resist.

**+1: Back Home**

 

It’s a Sunday when everyone at home finds out.

 

Oliver and Felicity had returned home from their honeymoon late the night before, still jetlagged, and had been thrust straight into an Arrow catastrophe involving a drug cartel and six puppies (don’t ask, Felicity didn’t think she’d get over the trauma for years to come). In any case, the issue had taken the rest of the night and most of the morning before the spouses had the chance to return home and see their son/stepson for the first time in three weeks, and give him the many gifts that they couldn’t resist buying him from their trip, and a puppy freshly named Arla by Will.

 

Of course, William had been picked up by Donna and Quentin the day before so that he’d be home when they returned, which meant that no rest was had at the Queen household as Donna demanded every detail of their trip from them. Before they knew it, Oliver was making his famous chicken cordon bleu in preparation for a family dinner with Will, Donna, Quentin, Thea and her new boyfriend whom they hadn’t yet had the pleasure of meeting.

 

The wedding had been beautiful. Somehow, everything had managed to come together on time and it had gone off without a problem. Everyone had smiled, Felicity had looked like an angel, Oliver and William had melted the toughest of hearts in their matching tux’s, and it seemed that crime had taken a day off. It was perfect. And the honeymoon – well, it’s safe to say that Oliver and Felicity had _thoroughly_ enjoyed their honeymoon.

 

There were ten minutes to go before the meal was ready when Thea arrived. Felicity went to let her – and Mr. Mystery Man – in, as Oliver continued to cook. This plan was shot to hell, however, the minute that Felicity let out a scream that could rival one elicited from her mother. He rushed through, kitchen knife in hand, ready to defend his wife and son and their family, fear making his heart pound in his chest. As he rounded the corner to face the threat, he was faced with the sight of Thea and Felicity squealing as they jumped up and down and smushed a boy in between them, whilst Arla yipped in excitement at their feet, tripping over her too-big paws as her ears flopped about. Oliver’s knife lowered as he was joined by the panicked-turned-confused faces of Donna, Quentin and William.

 

“Felicity?” He asked.

She turned to him, tears in her eyes and the widest grin on her face, “Oliver,” she breathed, joy evident in her voice, “Look who it is!”

And that’s when Oliver realised, as his wife and sister released the figure between them, that the _boy_ with short brown hair, piercing blue-green eyes and the most chiselled jaw to ever exist on a man was none other than Roy Harper.

“Roy Harper?” Quentin snapped out of the shock first, all of them having watched the girls and Roy hugging and smiling for a time, “You’re alive?”

“Hi Captain Lance,” he grinned, “I faked my death. Couldn’t have Oliver getting locked away now, could we?” Quentin just gaped back at him.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Donna asked.

 

Thea turned to Donna (it was a struggle, she had been dopily grinning at Roy prior to this), “Donna, this is my boyfriend, Roy Harper. He used to be Arsenal, a member of the team until about two and a half years ago, when he got himself convicted of being the Arrow to stop Ollie from being arrested and he faked his death in prison so that he could leave and live a new life. But he’s back now!”

“Hi Ms Smoak. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Roy extended a hand.

Donna engulfed him in a hug, “You helped Oliver to stay free! Welcome to the family Roy.” He looked shocked.

 

Roy went to Oliver next, “Oliver.” He said, reaching out to Oliver.

“Roy.” Oliver smiled, and pulled his old friend in for a hug. He turned out, “Roy, this is my son, William. William, this is your Uncle Roy.”

“Uncle?” Roy asked, a bit choked up, and not expecting to be given a title.

“You’re family. What else would he call you?”

“Hi Uncle Roy.” William greeted the welcomed guest.

“It’s good to meet you, kid. Your Aunt has told me a lot of good things. She says you’re almost as smart as Felicity. How’s that possible with this idiot for a father, and none of her genetics?”

Oliver slapped Roy upside the head.

 

After dinner had been eaten, the family were sat in the living room, a bowl of ice cream in Felicity’s, Roy’s and William’s hands.

“So Roy,” Felicity managed past a mouthful of ice cream (was it wrong for Oliver to be slightly turned on by the sight?), “Are you back for good or do you have to go away again?” she gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. This effect was doubled by the fact that Arla was squished between Felicity and Will, pulling the exact same eyes as if she knew what was going on.

“I think I’ll be sticking around for a while longer.” He and Thea shared a loving look, “If you’ll have me, I’d even like to put the Red back on, help out on the team, y’know.”

Oliver, who at this point had drunk a little too much wine which – on top of the exhaustion of having gone more than thirty hours without sleep and seeing everyone he loved happy – had loosened his tongue, replied “As long as you and Thea don’t try to copy Felicity and I by sleeping together in the Bunker, that sounds like a great idea.”

 

William spurted out his ice cream.

 

There was a moment of awkward silence.

 

Quentin turned bright red in mortification.

 

Thea struggled to supress a guffaw.

 

Oliver’s eyes widened as he realised that, once again, he had committed a serious faux pas.

 

And Felicity, well, her eyes darted between her mother and stepson in sheer horror at the moment as Donna repressed an outburst due to the presence of her new grandson, and Will attempted to clear up the mess from his ice cream.

 

“Well, I think that’s my cue to go to bed.” William said, standing.

“Are you sure Will? You can-”

“I’m sure, Felicity.” He gave her a hug. “Night everyone, night Dad.” He gave Oliver a hug too.

“I’m so sorry William, I-”

“Let’s just never speak of this again, okay?” Will cut off his dad, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, “Night Donna, Quentin, Aunt Thea. It was nice to meet you Uncle Roy.” He gave a quick hug to each of them too.

 

William had barely left the room, with Arla tucked under an arm, before he heard Donna squeal out loud, “Bunker sex is _so_ much hotter than hospital sex!” and he ran away to his room, with the mixed desires to laugh and throw up all at once.

 

Felicity’s worst dreams had been realised. _Her mother_ had found out what happened last summer. And in all the nightmares that she had dreamt up involving this scenario, none had contained a response more dreadful than the one her mother had given in real life.

“ _MOM_!” she sputtered, “Why would you even say something like that?”

“Well, it’s true.” Donna looked to Quentin, as if to ask for support in this matter. It was a useless gesture, as Quentin seemed to be attempting to smother himself in order to escape the hideousness of having to hear about _it_ again.

“I think it’s time that we head home, don’t you Donna?” He asked, making a blatant escape attempt as the smothering failed.

“But-”

“Oliver and Felicity have been awake a long time, they probably need some sleep now.” He insisted, and promptly dragged Donna out to grab their shoes and coat.

 

Quentin was already ready and at the door as Roy and Thea joined them in leaving.

Donna turned to her daughter, “This conversation is not over young lady, we’ll continue it soon, after you’ve _slept_.” She waggled her eyebrows before leaving with Quentin after saying their goodbyes.

 

Felicity groaned.

“So, maybe wash the Bunker before I come and check it out.” Roy teased.

“Don’t you start!” Felicity pointed her finger at him threateningly, very close to bringing out the big guns with her loud voice. He genuinely flinched.

“Oliver can I have a quick word?” Roy scurried off. Oliver shrugged at his wife and followed.

Thea turned to Felicity, smirking, “Great job keeping that secret under wraps right there. Especially from your new stepson.” She laughed.

Felicity did not laugh. “Oliver is so dead after you guys leave. No sex for a month. Let’s see how he likes that!”

Thea laughed.

 

Had she known what was happening in the next room, she probably wouldn’t have been quite so carefree.

“What’s wrong, Roy?” Oliver asked.

“Nothing’s wrong! Actually, everything’s great. I’m back in Star City, I’m back with Thea, and I even think that I’ve figured out a way to be able to stay here permanently, without being recognised. And, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.

“Since I’m probably going to be back, I was hoping, well, I was wondering, praying really, that I could have your blessing to ask Thea to marry me. And, I know that it’s an old fashioned, sexist tradition that she wouldn’t approve of, and I know that it’s supposed to be the father not the brother, but your father’s dead now, and I just wanted to make sure that the man who is both my friend and the love of my life’s sister would be happy if we got together because you mean so much to both of us-”

“Of course, Roy.”

“What?”

“Of course I’d be happy if you married my sister. Nobody makes her happier than you do, and that’s all I could ever want for her. Ask Thea to marry you.”

“Thank you!” A weight seemed to lift off the younger man’s shoulders, as they went back through to the girls who owned their hearts.

 

Felicity managed to not have sex with Oliver for a whole week in retaliation for him telling her mother before she broke.

 

It was not a fun week for either of them.

 

But they made good use of their Bunker when Felicity’s resolve finally broke.

 

_Multiple times._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks. I hope you had fun, and I wish you a wonderful 2018, filled with Olicity joys and a Season 6 even more brilliant than the wonderful Season 5.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> Just to let you know, I'm English, so whilst I'll do my best to use 'Mom' instead of 'Mum' and 'Garbage' instead of 'Rubbish' in the understanding that the characters I'm writing for are American, in places where its the spelling of a word not a term or name, I'll be using the spellings that I've been raised to use so as not to fry my brain! If I slip up in the case of a character's thought track or speech pattern, let me know so that I can fix it!


End file.
